


Communication

by agentofserenity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid Fic, autistic Daisy Johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentofserenity/pseuds/agentofserenity
Summary: Melinda May can’t understand why nobody had ever given this little girl a chance. Maybe she can be the one to finally help.





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based in the “school daze” verse however it’s just focusing on Daisy, who in case you haven’t read that fic is autistic and non-verbal. This fic is a short-ish drabble about their journey with communication, which I thought would fit nicely with autistic acceptance month.

She’s taking her new daughter home today, officially. The adoption had cleared this morning and as she drives with Skye to her home, their home now, she feels a sense of overwhelming relief. She remembers when they first met: sees small brown eyes, scanning her face curiously. They said she was non verbal, but it was clear nobody had really attempted to teach communication with her that didn’t involve speech. Melinda felt an instant bond, they seemed to settle quite easily into a rhythm of understanding.

They start off simple, basic: one tap for yes, two taps for no. Melinda tries to give her as much choices in things as she can without it being too overwhelming. The little one seems in awe at being allowed choice, allowed to have a proverbial say in decisions concerning her even if it’s just if she’d rather have grape or apple juice. Her look of wonderment at this freedom makes Melinda curse all those that gave her up as a lost cause, and not for the first time. 

They progress on flash cards once Skye is learning well enough. She could barely read when Melinda adopted her, another reason to curse out all the people that failed her girl, but with a lot of patience and determination (Skye’s sheer willingness and stubbornness to learn and get things right had astounded them) working with a home tutor Skye was making progress. She used the flash cards when possible to make slightly bigger desicions and hold basic conversation. There’s some sign in there too, but she has problems with her wrists (abuse injuries more like, Melinda sighs when she gets to read the notes) so the signs are sloppy and jerky. She’s trying hard, due to her stubborn nature no doubt, but she seems to prefer the flash cards anyway and they work better for them.

Melinda still can’t believe nobody thought it was worthwhile to work with the girl to help her communicate, that she was instantly written off purely because she couldn’t verbally communicate when there’s so many other methods. They eventually settle down into a combination of flash cards and an AAC device allowing the tablet to talk for her which Skye thinks is pretty neat and allows a good range of communication that works for her. And the moment she steps out from taking Skye to her classroom on her first day at her new specialist school, Melinda can’t remember a prouder feeling than knowing her girl who too many others had given up on was finally getting a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think or if you’d like to see more one-shots in this verse. I am currently about half way through the next chapter of the main fic.  
> Feel free to come talk to me or send prompts at my tumblr agentofserenity


End file.
